Una noche a tu lado
by Script 57
Summary: En una noche el barco de los mugiwara se ve azotado por una terrible tormenta. ¿Acaso esta provocara el florecimiento de una relación a bordo? One-Shot . LuNa
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, bienvenidos a mi primer One Shot de One Piece. La historia toma lugar después de la salida de Water Seven, justo antes de llegar a Thriller Bark.**

 **Originalmente la historia tendría dos o tres capítulos pero temporalmente solo tendrá uno, ya decidiré si sumarlos o dejarlo como un One Shot.**

 **Cabe aclarar que One Piece así como sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

Era una noche turbulenta en el Thousand Sunny, los rayos parecían extenderse y repetirse más con el tiempo y las olas azotaban con fuera el barco de los sombrero de paja.

-Luffy! –Gritaba la navegante mientras dirigía su dedo hacia las velas del barco – ¡Deja de comer y extiende las velas!

El joven con el sombrero de paja (aun el pedazo de carne en su boca) asintió rápidamente a las palabras de Nami así que estiro sus brazos para abrir las velas tanto como le fue posible, todo esto mientras el cocinero observaba con preocupación.

-Nami-Swaaaan! – Gritaba el cocinero con corazones en sus ojos – ¿No deberíamos pelear contra la tormenta?

-No Sanji-Kun – Contestaba Nami bastante seria -Lo mejor ahora es dejarnos llevar por la tormenta, si nos enfrentamos a esta podríamos dañar el barco – Concluyo.

-Deberías hacerle caso a la bruja – Contestaba el espadachín con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-QUE DJISTE DE MI NAMI-SWAN MARIMO? – Decía enojado Sanji mientras su pierna se desataba en llamas.

-LO QUE OISTE CEJAS RIZADAS! – Respondía Zoro mientras desenfundaba sus espadas y se abalanzaba sobre el cocinero.

Tras una leve pelea y un golpe en la cabeza de cada uno, todos se dirigieron al interior del barco a observar desde sus cuartos como la inmensa tormenta azotaba sin piedad el lugar, mientras las olas se movían en un despliegue de destrucción.

-Nami – Preguntaba Usopp algo tembloroso – Crees que la tormenta terminara pronto?

La navegante poso una de sus manos sobre su frente y con los ojos cerrados respondió – Debería haber finalizado para mañana, vayamos a descansar. Por cierto – Dijo abriendo los ojos y dirigiéndose hacia Luffy – Esta noche te toca quedarte de guardia Luffy.

– Pero Nami! Yo no quiero ser guardia! Además hay una tormenta!. – Contesto Luffy preocupado.

-Ni te atrevas a contradecir a mi Nami Swan – respondió Sanji al oír las palabras de Luffy – O haces de guardia o mañana no desayunas!

-Esta bieeeen – Contesto el chico de sombrero de paja a regañadientes mientras todos los demás se iban a sus cuartos para poder descansar.

La noche estaba en su punto más alto y en el cuarto de las chicas una joven de cabellos naranja no podía conciliar el sueño, se movía inútilmente de un lado a otro tratando caer dormida sin resultado aparente.

-Te encuentras bien Nami? – Preguntaba Robin al ver a su amiga bastante frustrada.

-Eh? – Nami se sorprendió a Robin despierta – Lo siento Robin, no quería despertarte, solo que no puedo dormir – Decía la chica desanimada.

-No te preocupes – Contesto Robin con una sonrisa – Algo te preocupa, verdad? –

Nami se sorprendió un poco al oír estas palabras pero tras pensarlo un poco y soltando un leve suspiro decidió responder. – Creo que fui bastante dura con Luffy, me preocupa como este en esta tormenta – finalizo.

Robin reía mientras se tapaba la sonrisa con sus manos. – Algo me lo decía Navegante-San, quizás si le llevas algo te sentirás mejor, no lo crees? – Decía la arqueóloga.

-Es una grandiosa idea! – Dijo con alegría Nami mientras se levantaba y tomaba una de sus pequeñas cobijas roja en sus manos – Gracias por la idea Robin! – concluía la pelinaranja mientras se marchaba del lugar con una sonrisa en su rostro y la arqueóloga la observaba satisfecha.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos hasta que Nami logro llegar a la parte de debajo de la torre, no había sido fácil debido a la tormenta que azotaba el barco y lo único que quería era poder subir rápidamente a donde se encontraba su capitán.

-Luffy! – Grito la navegante – Puedo subir?

En ese momento la escotilla que daba acceso a la torre se abrió totalmente y su capitán se asomo asombrado.

-Oi Nami, estas bien? – Pregunto Luffy asustado mientras subía a Nami a la torre.

-No te preocupes Luffy– Contesto Nami mientras se limpiaba un poco – Gracias a ti estoy bien – Concluyo la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro. Sonrisa que, por cierto, dejo impresionado a Luffy.

Si bien nuestro ingenuo capitán tenía una confianza y un cariño indudable a sus nakama, el cariño que sentía hacia su navegante era distinto. Las miradas que esta le dirigía hacían latir con una fuerza increíble su corazón, y se había sorprendido varias mañanas al recordarla en sus sueños más profundos.

-Luffy? Te lastimaste o algo? – Pregunto Nami extrañada al ver la mirada perdida de su capitán mientras tomaba uno de sus hombros con su mano tratando así de hacerlo reaccionar.

-Estoy bien Nami, solo estaba un poco sorprendido, es todo – respondía Luffy felizmente tras haber podido reaccionar.

-Me alegra – Contesto Nami con otra de sus sonrisas – Mira, traje esto – Decía mientras alzaba la cobija en sus manos.

-Es increíble! – Grito Luffy con emoción – Pero, porque me la trajiste Nami? – pregunto extrañado el chico.

-Estaba preocupada por ti – Dijo la navegante mientras jugaba con la cobija en sus manos – Era lo menos que podía hacer – Concluyo con la mirada cabizbaja.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que Nami pensara en lo que había dicho, se sintió sumamente avergonzada y con algo de pena miro a Luffy, el cual, la miraba atónito.

¿Cómo había dicho algo como eso? Ella no sentía algo por su capitán, así que solo era preocupación de amigos, ¿cierto?. Se preguntaba la navegante en silencio.

-Quiero decir, pensé que tenías frió y yo… - Decía Nami angustiada con un rubor en sus mejillas- Y además no usaba la cobija así que la traje por eso – finalizaba con una sonrisa algo fingida en sus labios, frente a la cual Luffy solo se limitó a sonreír.

Sus miradas se encontraron levemente en ese momento pero antes de poder decir algo un estrepitoso rayo sonó afueras del lugar asustando a Nami y provocando que esta cayera abrazando a su capitán.

-Lo siento Luffy, me asuste un poco – Decía Nami alejándose de su pecho, aunque, para sorpresa suya, su capitán la abrazaba imposibilitándole su salida . – Luffy? Pasa algo? – Pregunto extrañada.

-Nami, podrías quedarte conmigo esta noche? – Preguntaba el chico de sombrero de paja con una voz suave – Hace bastante frio y no quiero estar solo- Concluyo.

-Por su puesto Luffy – Contesto Nami bastante feliz, mientras se acomodaba a su lado y extendía la cobija encima de ambos.

Quizás era la temperatura entre los dos, quizás era el hecho de que el miedo había desaparecido por completo o que incluso la compañía del otro era suficiente, pero, fuese lo que fuese, esta noche seria inolvidable para la navegante y su amado capitán.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leerlo hasta el final, y si quieren dejen sus reviews ya que son de mucho apoyo. Nos vemos próximamente!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bienvenidos otra vez a otro capítulo de este fic. Como bien había mencionado antes estaba indeciso si continuar o no con la historia, pero, debido a la gran aceptación que tuvo por parte de todos, decidí seguirla tal y como se tenía planeado.**

 **Muchas gracias a Ishurii, Mariposita-Chan, Luffy Ketchum y todos aquellos que leyeron el capítulo anterior, sus comentarios son de mucho apoyo. Así que, sin más que decir, comencemos!**

* * *

La noche por fin había llegado a su fin dejando atrás aquella tormenta que azoto el barco de los sombrero de paja. Ahora, el sol se ocultaba tras una espesa capa de niebla que cubría el barco.

La tripulación permanecía dormida, navegando entre sueños inimaginables o simplemente recordando viejas aventuras, definitivamente era una mañana tranquila hasta que se escuchó el grito de cierto cocinero.

-OIGAN IDIOTAS! HORA DEL DESAYUNO – Gritaba Sanji despertando a todos de un susto, todos menos a Robin, la cual ya se había despertado hace mucho y estaba tomando una ducha.

Todo permanecía como siempre, Usopp y Chopper fueron los primeros en llegar, seguidos por Franky.

-Donde estará ese marimo? – Pregunto Sanji enojando, no le gustaba esperar a alguien, mucho menos cuando se trataba de él.

-Acá estoy cejas rizadas – Dijo el espadachín entre risas mientras llegaba a la cocina seguido por Robin, la cual lucia bastante feliz.

-Cállate marimo y come – Dijo el cocinero aún más enojado – Aquí está tu comida Robin Chan – Finalizo el cocinero mientras veía enamorado a su nakama.

-Gracias Sanji-Kun – Se limitó a responder la arqueóloga mientras se sentaba a comer.

-Oi Robin – Pregunto Usopp algo extrañado – Has visto a Luffy?, quería decirle una cosa pero no lo vi en el cuarto y pensé que estaba contigo.

-Lo siento Usopp, pero no lo he visto – Le respondió Robin cálidamente. Si bien ella no había visto a su capitán podía darse una idea de dónde y con quien podría estar, pero simplemente no quería dañar ese momento entre ambos.

-No crees que Luffy este todavía en la torre? – Dijo Franky mientras tomaba un sorbo de una botella de cola.

-Eso debe ser!- Contesto alegre Usopp – Después de ir a comer iré a buscarlo- Contesto mientras seguía comiendo.

-Además la bruja tampoco aparece – Dijo Zoro buscándola con la mirada.

-NAMI SWAN! DONDE ESTAS! – Gritaba Sanji mientras revoloteaba en un huracán con ojos en forma de corazón, sin percatarse de lo que había dicho el espadachín – Tendremos que buscarlos cuando terminemos el desayuno – Finalizo insatisfecho.

Aunque Robin y Zoro se daban una vaga idea de donde se encontraba la pareja decidieron no hablar al respecto ni mucho menos dar ideas acerca de su paradero, así que, como buenos amigos, acataron la orden del cocinero.

Mientras la tripulación desayunaba unos pequeños movimientos del agua sacudieron levemente la torre en la cual la navegante permanecía dormida, tal y como había empezado la noche anterior.

-Buenos días Luffy – Dijo Nami aun adormecida con sus ojos cerrados, pero no recibió respuesta – Luffy? – Pregunto con un tono más alto, pero no escuchaba nada.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente y con su mirada empezó a buscar a su capitán. – Luffy? Estas no son horas de jugar! – Dijo con un tono más alto, al que nadie respondió.

Estuvo a punto de gritar cuando se percató de algo, el inigualable sombrero de paja estaba sobre su cabeza – Vaya, por un momento me asuste, solo debe ser un juego – Se decía Nami intentando tranquilizarse a sí misma – Lo encontrare en la cocina – Se dijo mientras bajaba de la torre con el sombrero puesto y su cobija en la mano derecha.

No habrá pasado mucho tiempo hasta que Nami llego a la cocina aun con el sombrero puesto mientras saludaba a todos.

-Buenos días chicos – Decía alegremente la navegante mientras los demás correspondían al saludo.

-Buenos días Nami Swan! – Gritaba alegremente el cocinero – Tu desayuno este sobre la mesa.

-Gracias Sanji-Kun respondió la navegante, mientras miraba a todos con detenimiento, sin ver a Luffy en ningún lado.

-Luffy desayuno bastante rápido por lo que veo – Dijo la navegante al mismo tiempo que tomaba un sorbo de té y esperaba la afirmación de sus nakama, los cuales se quedaron inmóviles.

-Qué pasa? Pregunto Nami asustada.

-Tu no estabas con Luffy? – Pregunto Zoro seriamente.

-Emmm, no… - Decía Nami algo ruborizada – No lo he visto en todo el día.

-Luffy no ha venido a desayunar – Dijo Sanji – Todos permanecieron en silencio.

-Y si Luffy desapareció? – Pregunto Usopp asustado mientras miraba a Chopper.

-No puede haber desaparecido! – Grito Zoro enojado – Tenemos que buscarlo ahora!- Grito.

-Aunque lo deteste – Dijo Sanji – estoy de acuerdo con el Marimo, todos debemos a ese idiota de goma.

Tan pronto como el cocinero dijo esto todos se pararon a buscar a Luffy por doquier, Sanji busco en la bodega de comida, Usopp en el acuario junto a Chopper, Robin en la cubierta, Franky en el cuarto de maquinaria y Zoro en la torre de vigía, pero ninguno tuvo éxito.

Mientras todos seguían su búsqueda Nami permanecía en su cuarto, las manos cubrían sus ojos y unas lágrimas traspasaban sus dedos. Estaba asustada por lo que podía haber sido de su capitán y un sentimiento de culpa y soledad la atormentaba cada vez más.

-Luffy, lo siento, debí permanecer más cerca de ti – Decía en un sonido apenas audible mientras tomaba el sombrero de paja y lo apoyaba con fuerza contra su pecho – Donde estás? – se preguntaba antes de volver a llorar.

Los minutos lentamente derivaron en horas y horas de incesable búsqueda sin resultados. Al final todos concluyeron lo peor, su capitán había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

-LUFFYYYY! – Lloraban incansablemente Usopp Chopper y Franky en la cocina mientras los demás intentaban aclarar la situación.

-Acaso Luffy es sonámbulo?- Preguntaba Zoro a sus nakama.

-Eres idiota marimo? – Dijo el cocinero – Él no es sonámbulo, solo se despierta en la noche para robar comida, es todo- Concluyo.

-Y si decidió salir del barco? – Opino Robin.

-Estamos en mar abierto Robin – Decía Usopp aun con lágrimas en sus ojos – No puede haber escapado, mucho menos nadando.

-Pero y si se fue de otra forma? – Respondo nuevamente la arqueóloga.

Todos se quedaron en silencio ante tal idea, se habían enfocado tanto en la búsqueda en el barco que no habían pensado en tal posibilidad.

-Hay alguna forma de escapar del barco? – Preguntaba Chopper a Franky preocupado por su nakama.

-Si la hay – Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas de sus ojos – Están los botes que guardo en el cuarto de bodega.

-Pues vamos a buscarlos ahí- Dijo Usopp gritando – No es momento de estar quietos! – Concluyo mientras todos asentían y salían de la cocina.

No tardaron mucho en llegar hasta la bodega que les había indicado Franky, la cual, por cierto, parecía intacta.

-Ves algo diferente Franky? – Pregunto Chopper nervioso –

-No veo nada raro – Respondió el cyborg mientras con la mirada contaba los botes de la bodega – Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cin.. – No dijo nada más.

-Qué pasa? – Pregunto Robin al ver que el cyborg se había detenido de golpe.

-Hace falta un bote – Dijo Franky mientras se daba una idea de lo que podía haber pasado.

Todos quedaron en shock. ¿Cómo era posible que su capitán se marchase de esa forma tan arriesgada y sin decirle a nadie? ¿Por qué había escapado en una tormenta como esa? Y sobre todo, ¿hacia dónde se dirija?. El miedo entonces se apodero del ambiente y todos corrieron a las afueras del barco.

Para la sorpresa de todos Nami se encontraba recostada en la baranda del barco, justo al lado del asiento favorito de su capitán con la mirada perdida hacia el océano, parecía estar tan alejada del lugar que de hecho era increíble el verla así.

-Nami, estas bien? – Pregunto Robin preocupada por su amiga.

-Si Robin, solo…- Dijo Nami a punto de llorar pero conteniéndose lo más que pudo – Solo estoy preocupada.

-Luffy no debe estar lejos – Dijo Zoro tratando de animar a todos – Él se puede defender por sí solo, además no creo que con esta espesa niebla haya podido alejarse mucho – Concluyo el espadachín.

-Lo se Zoro pero es que…. – Nami no puedo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que se vio interrumpida por el sonido estrepitoso de un cañón en el cielo- Que fue eso? – Pregunto asustada.

-Acaso nos están disparando? – Dijo Usopp tembloroso mientras Chopper lo abrazaba.

-Eso no fue un disparo – Dijo Robin – Los cañones suenan distinto.

Apenas Robin dijo esto se pudieron escuchar varios estallidos en el cielo mientras la niebla se disipaba, permitiendo así ver el cielo teñido de grandes colores rojo y amarillo.

-Son fuegos artificiales – Concluyó Robin.

-Eso quiere decir que hay una isla cerca! – Grito Franky emocionado -Y por ende ahí debe estar Luffy!

-Vamos inmediatamente! – Grito Nami mientras la esperanza volvía a crecer en su pecho – No tenemos tiempo que perder- Concluyo mientras todos asentían emocionados y se dirigían a sus puestos.

-Espero verte pronto Luffy – Decía Nami mientras tomaba el sombrero y lo sujetaba contra su pecho – Y cuando lo haga no te dejare escapar nuevamente- Finalizo la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

 **Y aquí acaba el segundo capítulo! Como siempre muchas gracias por leerlo hasta el final y nos vemos la siguiente parte. Si tienen alguna duda no duden en ponerla, la responderé al principio del próximo capítulo.**

 **Nos vemos próximamente!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos, bienvenidos al tercer capítulo de este fic. Muchas gracias a todos los que me han apoyado, pero antes de empezar quiero hacer una aclaración.**

 **Como bien sabrán esta historia tendría solo 3 capítulos pero tras revisarla he decidido sumarle uno más, ya que si solo hubieran 3 este quedaría sumamente largo y es algo que quiero evitar. Sin más que decir, comencemos!**

* * *

Fueron unos angustiosos minutos para la tripulación del sombrero de paja, la tensión y la preocupación hacia su capitán aumentaban considerablemente con el paso del tiempo y el hecho de que la mañana finalizara rápidamente no calmaba la situación.

-Ya estamos a pocos minutos de llegar! -gritaba Nami – Todos prepárense para bajar a buscar a Luffy!.

-Hai! –Respondieron todos al unísono, ansiosos porque en pocos minutos podrían buscar a Luffy, (y de paso regañarlo por tremendo susto).

Todos empezaron a prepararse para descender del barco mientras en la isla, cerca a la orilla de la playa se encontraba un chico de chaleco rojo caminando tranquilamente con una gran bolsa en su espalda, seguido por un hombre mayor.

-?- : ¿Seguro que tienes todo lo que necesitas?

-Claro que si – Contestaba alegre Luffy sin detenerse si quiera un poco – Además si me faltase algo no puedo devolverme, ya están llegando mis nakama y sería un problema.

-?-: Jajaja, entiendo – Respondía el hombre bastante divertido – Preparare los últimos detalles entonces, nos vemos en la noche! – decía mientras se marchaba.

Pasaron entonces unos pocos minutos hasta que el Thousand Sunny finalmente había llegado a la orilla de la playa y todos salieron de este inmediatamente, Zoro había sido el primero en bajar, seguido por Sanji y Chopper. Corrieron unos pocos metros cuando un grito los dejo paralizados.

-Ey chicos! A donde van tan apresurados? – Gritaba Luffy con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras saludaba alegre a sus nakama. Todos permanecieron estáticos al verlo ahí.

-LU..LUFFY? – Grito Nami al ver a su capitán ahí en la orilla tan despreocupado como siempre –

-Ahora si te mato idiota de goma! – Decía Sanji mientras se dirigía corriendo hacia su capitán con la pierna en llamas – Como te atreves a escapar así como así!

Luffy no alcanzo a responder a las palabras del cocinero ya que se vio interrumpido por las patadas que recibía por doquier. Si bien las patadas eran reales, el cocinero no lo hacía con la intención de lastimarlo, era más bien una especie de regaño.

-LUFFY! ESTABAMOS PREOCUPADOS – Gritaban Chopper y Usopp mientras se abalanzaban y abrazaban a su capitán – PORQUE ESCAPASTE! – Decían entre lágrimas de alegría mientras Sanji se marchaba de vuelta hacia el barco.

-Tranquilos chicos estoy bien – contestaba Luffy igual de alegre – se los contare en el barco, no hay de qué preocuparse.

Por fin el miedo que habían sentido sus nakama había llegado a su fin, Zoro y Robin solo podían reír al ver tal escena, Franky lloraba de alegría alegando que no lo hacía mientras Chopper y Usopp no dejaron solo ni un momento a Luffy mientras subía al barco. La navegante simplemente quería matarlo.

-LUFFY! COMO TE ATREVES A AUSTARME…QUIERO DECIR, ASUSTARNOS ASI! – Decía enojada pero algo sonrojada mientras lo tomaba del cuello y lo movía de un lado para el otro – Que diablos pensaste al escapar! Responde de una vez!.

-Oe Nami, Luffy no puede responder porque lo estas ahorcando - Decía Usopp entre dientes.

Nami volteo nuevamente a mirar a Luffy el cual estaba ya bastante pálido – Lo siento Luffy – Dijo algo nerviosa – ¿Podrías explicarnos que paso?

-Bueno…- Decía Luffy mientras recuperaba el aire y soltaba la bolsa que llevaba en su espalda – Ayer mientras dormía con Nami vi un brillo extraño que provenía de esta isla, así que mientras todos dormían tome un pequeño bote y vine hasta aquí.

Todos habían escuchado las palabras de su capitán con suma atención pero algo en particular había atrapado sus pensamientos.

-¿Mientras dormías con Nam..- QUE VINISTE A HACER A ESTA ISLA SOLO! – Interrumpió Nami a chopper tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Bueno.. – Dijo Luffy con un tono bastante nervioso en sus palabras – Quería comprar algo de ropa, ya que este chaleco no cubre el frio, ya saben.

Todos rieron ante aquellas palabras, Luffy no cambiaría su acostumbrado chaleco y pantalón azul por nada del mundo, y el hecho de que quisiera comprarla por decisión propia hacia más hilarante la situación.

-JAJAJA,- Reía Nami con lágrimas en los ojos – Luffy deja los chistes y di lo que viniste a hacer a la isla.

-Pero es verdad!- Decía Luffy con un puchero en su rostro – Miren! – Respondía mientras abría la bolsa y de esta sacaba una chaqueta roja con rayas blancas. Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante tal acción.

-Luffy, seguro no te sientes enfermo? – Pregunto Chopper asustado al ver tan repentino cambio en su capitán.

-Estoy bien- Decía Luffy orgulloso – Se los dije, fui a comprar esto – Sus nakama aún no salían del shock.

Nami sin duda era la más impresionada al ver este cambio de su capitán, él era alguien inocente que no le importaba su forma de vestir en lo más mínimo y cuando se le decía algo al respecto él se molestaba. Ahora él había comprado ropa, ¡y por decisión propia!, ese cambio era increíble, pero muy dentro de sí, le gustaba verlo así.

-Pe..pero Luffy – Preguntaba Chopper saliendo de su asombro – Porque no nos dijiste para ir todos?

-Pues…-Respondía Luffy nuevamente nervioso – Etto…no quería que se burlaran de mí al probarme ropa- Concluyo.

Todos evitaron reírse por segunda vez, si bien la primera declaración de Luffy los había dejado sin aire, esta segunda los podía ahogar si soltaban la risa.

Pero, incluso frente a estas declaraciones alguien sabía que su capitán mentía. La arqueóloga podía detectar fácilmente cuando alguien decía mentiras y en este caso era más que obvio que Luffy lo estaba haciendo, se rio imaginándose levemente lo que de verdad pudo haber causado sus acciones y, tratando de que los demás no se dieran cuenta de esto, decidió cambiar el tema.

-Y de donde salieron los fuegos artificiales capitán- Pregunto Robin.

-Ahh, eso – Decía Luffy con una sonrisa – Conocí al alcalde del pueblo y tras darle unos cuantos berries logre convencerlo de que los lanzara y así llamarlos – Contesto Luffy sin percatarse que un aura negra rodeaba a Nami.

-Cuantos berries le diste- Dijo Nami enfurecida.

-Apenas unos cien mil – Respondió Luffy.

-PERO COMO TE ATREVEZ BAKA! ESE ERA MI DINERO! APARTE TIRARLOS EN UNOS ESTUPIDOS FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES! – Gritaba Nami enfurecida.

-Pero Namiiii, esa era la única forma de atraerlos con esa niebla rodeándolos! – Respondía Luffy a regañadientes.

-Ahí tiene un buen punto bruja, deberías entenderlo – Contestaba Zoro mientras se reía a carcajadas.

-NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRLE ASI A MI NAMI SWAN!- Gritaba Sanji mientras iniciaba una pelea con el espadachín.

Pasaron entonces unos pocos minutos así hasta que el frio de la noche empezó a inundar el barco haciendo que todos entraran al interior del barco, había sido un largo día lleno de emociones y lo que más querían era poder descansar, ahora mucho más tranquilos.

Todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad, Usopp estaba organizando sus inventos antes de ir a dormir, Sanji estaba en la cocina preparando un poco de café antes de que cayera la noche completamente y Franky y Zoro jugaban una partida de naipes mientras Nami dibujaba sus mapas. Tanto Luffy como Chopper se encontraban en el cuarto de enfermería.

-Ya te dije que estoy bien Chopper – Dijo el capitán algo molesto con su doctor.

-Lo siento Luffy, solo es que esas actitudes son muy extrañas en ti, pensé que estabas enfermo – Decía algo preocupado el renito.

-No te preocupes Chopper, ya me puedo ir? – Preguntaba Luffy.

-Supongo que te puedes ir – Contesto Chopper – Por cierto – Dijo mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la bolsa – Que hay en esa bolsa? – Luffy se puso nervioso nuevamente.

-Ehh, pues la chaqueta por su puesto – Dijo Luffy con una sonrisa sumamente fingida – Hablamos mañana Chopper! – Grito mientras se marchaba de la habitación llevándose consigo la bolsa. No le dejo tiempo al pobre renito de preguntarle algo más.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos hasta que Luffy llego a la cocina aun con la bolsa a su espalda.

-Sanji! Necesito un favor – Le decía Luffy al cocinero –

-Ahora que quieres? – Pregunto Sanji enojado.

-Veras…- Dijo el capitán algo nervioso – Compre esto en el pueblo pero no sé cómo usarlo – Concluía el capitán mientras de la bolsa sacaba un traje negro, bastante elegante.

-Compraste un traje y no sabes cómo usarlo? Pregunto el cocinero – Vaya que hay que ser idiota… Por cierto, para que te lo quieres poner? Es que acaso tienes una cita o algo? – Decía entre risas.

-De hecho sí! – Contesto alegremente Luffy – Como lo supiste?

Sanji no cabía en su asombro al escuchar estas palabras y tuvo que encender otro cigarrillo ya que el que tenía había caído al piso.

-COMO PUEDES TENER UNA CITA IDIOTA DE GOMA? – Pregunto Sanji enojado.

-Sanjiiii, solo dime como utilizar esto – Decía el capitán insistentemente mientras sostenía el traje en sus manos.

-Definitivamente estoy loco…- Decía resignado el cocinero – Mira, así se hace… - concluyo.

Poco tiempo después, (y tras muchos regaños de Sanji) Luffy por fin había podido colocarse el traje como era debido. El cocinero se sentía orgulloso.

-Ahí esta – Respondía Sanji alegremente – Ahora puedes hacer lo que quieras, siempre y cuando no nos preocupes idiota.

-Lo hare Sanji!, muchas gracias! – Decía el capitán sumamente feliz mientras se marchaba – Nami se alegrara bastante cuando me vea así! – Concluyo.

Sanji quedo pasmado al oír esto, su idiota capitán no solo saldría con una mujer sino que además esa mujer era Nami!, como era posible!. Tras mucho debatirlo cayó sentado en la silla. Desde hace mucho tiempo podía notar que las miradas entre su capitán y la navegante escondían algo que hasta ahora no se sabía. En parte, se sintió decepcionado de sí mismo.

-Era obvio, debí darme cuenta antes – Se decía a sí mismo el cocinero resignado mientras daba otra calada a su cigarro.

La noche empezó a caer ahora con más fuerza y tras cenar y dejar a Zoro de guardia (ya que no dejarían a Luffy ser vigía por mucho tiempo) todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.

En el cuarto de las chicas la navegante apenas se estaba preparando para recostarse, había sido un día largo pero igualmente emotivo y se sentía mucho más tranquila al saber que su capitán estaba a salvo; apago las luces de la habitación y se recostó sobre la cama, pero se vio interrumpida por unos suaves golpes en la puerta.

-Oi Nami, estas despierta? – Preguntaba Luffy suavemente desde afuera de la habitación.

-Luffy? – Se preguntó Nami al escucharlo – Ya voy, no insistas. – Contesto mientras se levantaba de la cama y abría la puerta.

Vaya sorpresa fue la de Nami al ver a su capitán de esa forma, con una sonrisa en sus labios y usando un traje formal, por un segundo creyó que estaba alucinando.

-Qué diablos estás haciendo Luffy? – Pregunto Nami sorprendida.

-Quería hacer algo por ti en esta fecha – Dijo su capitán muy nervioso – Así que quería saber si podrías salir conmigo esta noche al pueblo.

Esta fecha? Que pasaba hoy que ella no recordaba? , por un momento se lo pregunto, pero tras semejante invitación vio imposible el resistirse.

-Ok Luffy, espérame en la cubierta y yo te alcanzo, está bien? Dijo Nami con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Claro – Respondió el capitán mientras se marchaba igual de contento.

Nami entonces se ducho tan rápido como pudo y empezó a cambiarse tratando de hacer el menor ruido para despertar a su amiga. No tardó mucho en terminar su labor y en marcharse del cuarto, desde el cual, Robin (haciéndose la dormida) la miraba alegremente.

Luffy estaba recostado en la baranda del barco observando el pueblo a lo lejos, pero se vio interrumpido por el sonido de los pasos de alguien que se acercaba a su espalda.

-Ya estoy lista Luffy – Dijo La navegante avergonzada mientras miraba a su capitán sumamente ruborizada aun con el sombrero de paja en su cabeza-

El capitán de los mugiwara no lograba decir algo ante semejante imagen. Nami usaba un vestido negro altamente elegante pero provocador al mismo tiempo acompañado de unos tacones altos. Por alguna razón no podía construir una palabra al verla así.

-Está todo bien? Pregunto Nami nerviosa.

-Luces hermosa Nami – Logro decir Luffy en su asombro.

-Gra..gracias Luffy – Respondió Nami más roja que un tomate – Vamos? – Concluyo mientras lo tomaba del brazo.

-Vamos – Dijo el capitán mientras sostenía a su navegante del brazo y se marchaban del barco.

Definitivamente esta noche seria inolvidable para ambos.

* * *

 **Y aquí termina el tercer capítulo! Vaya que me alegre al escribirlo y espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gusto hacerlo. Estén atentos al siguiente (y ultimo) capítulo de esta historia. Nos vemos próximamente!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bienvenidos sean al 4to y último capítulo de este fic. Como siempre quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que lo han seguido y que me han mostrado su apoyo, sin duda fue de mucha ayuda. Sin más que decir, comencemos!**

* * *

Hacía apenas unos pocos segundos la feliz pareja había descendido del barco, Nami sujetaba con cariño el hombro de su capitán mientras caminaban tranquilamente hacia el pueblo. No se hablaron por un buen momento, pero, a veces, las palabras sobran cuando los sentimientos lo dicen todo.

-Luffy… ¿Podrías decirme hacia dónde vamos? – Preguntaba Nami curiosa tras varios minutos de caminata.

-No – Dijo Luffy con una sonrisa en su rostro – ¡Es una sorpresa y no quiero que se arruine! –

Vaya que su capitán podía ser bastante inmaduro en ocasiones, pero era algo que muy dentro de sí le gustaba a la navegante.

-Ya veo…confío en ti Capitán – Finalizo la chica con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras sujetaba aun con más fuerza el brazo de su capitán.

Tras unos pocos pasos finalmente llegaron al lugar que Luffy quería ir; el lugar estaba alumbrado a sus costados en contraste con la noche que los rodeada, y su diseño era en cuanto menos elegante. Nami estaba sorprendida.

-Así que era un restaurante– Se decía a sí misma la pelinaranja.

-¿Acaso no te gusta? – Pregunto Luffy algo decepcionado – Si quieres podri…- Se vio interrumpido por un dedo que la navegante poso en su boca.

-No es eso, solamente estoy sorprendida – Respondía la navegante mientras veía que la sonrisa se dibujaba nuevamente en su capitán – Pero hay mucha gente…

-No te preocupes, mira – Contesto alegremente el Capitán mientras le indicaba a su capitán que se dirigieran a la entrada del restaurante.

En la entrada del lugar se encontraba un hombre mayor vestido con un smoking negro, tenía un bigote bastante poblado y en sus manos apoyaba una lista dando el paso de la gente hacia el restaurante.

-¡Hola! ¡Yo soy Monkey D Luffy y quisiera entrar al restaurante!- Le decía alegremente Luffy al señor, el cual lo miro con un tono algo grosero.

-Lo siento…señor – Respondía el hombre – Aquí en la lista no aparece su nombre, por lo cual no podrá entrar.

Luffy estuvo a punto de responder a las palabras de aquella persona, pero se vio interrumpido por el grito de alguien que aparecía detrás de aquella persona.

-Luffy-San! –Grito el hombre emocionado – ¡Por fin has llegado!

Nami se quedó observando a aquel hombre con detenimiento, parecía ser bastante mayor ya que las arrugas cubrían su rostro y sus pasos eran apenas sostenidos por un viejo bastón de madera.

-Lo siento Nil – Decía Luffy mientras con una mano se rascaba la cabeza – Tardamos un poco…por cierto ella es Nami, la chica de la que te hablaba. – Finalizo mientras la chica quedaba sin alientos.

-Mucho gusto – Saludaba Nil a la navegante estirando su mano. – Soy el alcalde de esta isla.

-Mu...mucho gusto – Respondió Nami al saludo, aun pensando en lo que había dicho Luffy.

-Lamento las molestias, verán, Luffy me pidió que hiciera la reservación a nombre de la señorita, pero parece que lo ha olvidado.

-…Vaya, ¡no lo recordaba! – Decía Luffy con su típica sonrisa.

-Así que era eso – Decía el hombre que permitía la entrada hacia el hotel – Aquí si aparece el nombre Nami…Lamento las molestias- Decía el hombre algo avergonzado.

-No hay problema – Contesto Nami con una sonrisa sin dejar de sostener a Luffy por el brazo.

-Vale, entonces… ¿podemos entrar? – Pregunto Luffy mientras con la mano que tenía libre se sostenía el estómago.

-Claro que si Luffy-San! – Respondía el alcalde alegremente mientras daba el paso a la joven pareja, indicándoles donde se encontraba su mesa.

El restaurante era un lugar hermoso, contaba con luces anaranjadas en las paredes y estaba lleno de mesas finamente colocadas. De fondo se podía escuchar música bastante ligera mientras se podían ver a los meseros en cada esquina con platos en sus manos. Tras unos pocos pasos, ambos llegaron a la mesa.

-Eso sería todo Luffy? – Pregunto Nil a su amigo.

-¡Sí, eso será todo! – Respondía alegremente Luffy.

-Está bien, entonces llamare al mesero, ¡espero que se diviertan! – Decía el alcalde mientras se marchaba del lugar.

En ese momento y mientras Nami observaba impresionada el lugar, Luffy separo la silla de la mesa levemente e hizo un leve sonido para que Nami le prestara atención.

-Gracias Luffy… - Decía Nami tomando nuevamente ese color rojizo en sus mejillas mientras se sentaba en la silla que había dispuesto Luffy.

\- Por nada Nami – Respondía Luffy bastante orgulloso de sí mismo, nunca había visto a su navegante tan feliz como hasta ahora y era algo que le encantaba.

Luffy tomo asiento nuevamente y a los pocos segundos llego su mesero.

-¿Que desea la señorita? – Pregunto el joven a la pelinaranja.

-Quiero…el plato del día – Respondía Nami alegre.

-¿Y para el señor? – Pregunto nuevamente el camarero.

-¡Yo quiero un plato de carne! – Respondió el chico sin dudarlo. Nami sonrió ante tal respuesta, sin duda su capitán seria siempre el mismo.

-Pe...pero señor – Decía el mesero algo nervioso – Muchos de nuestros platos tienen carne… - La navegante miraba divertida.

-Mesero, a él podría traerle el segundo plato de la carta – Respondió Nami mientras miraba a Luffy.

-Perfecto. – Decía el mesero mientras tomaba las cartas en sus manos y se marchaba a la cocina.

-Vaya Nami, ¡eres increíble!- Respondía Luffy emocionado - ¿Cómo sabias que pedir? – Le preguntaba a su navegante.

-Pues mire la carta y escogí el plato que tenía más carne – Decía la navegante mientras miraba alegremente a su capitán.

-Vaya…eres muy lista Nami – Contesto alegremente Luffy mientras la miraba a los ojos – ¡Muchas gracias!

-No...no hay de que Luffy – respondía Nami mientras miraba hacia otro lado tratando de disimular el rubor en su rostro.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos hasta que finalmente el mesero llevo la comida hacia la mesa para dar comienzo a la tan esperada cena. Aquel momento de charlas y risas fue tan especial para ambos que el tiempo transcurrió rápidamente.

-Muchas Gracias Luffy – Decía la navegante mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta.

-No hay de que Nami- Respondía el chico mientras la miraba alegre, definitivamente se sentía orgulloso.

-¡HA LLEGADO LA HORA! – Gritaba una voz desde el fondo del restaurante – TODOS ESTAN INVITADOS A LA PISTA DE BAILE – Concluía aquella voz.

Nami miro al chico al frente suyo de reojo.

-Oye Luffy, ¿Quieres bailar? – Le pregunto la navegante a su capitán.

-Pero Nami…yo no sé bailar – Respondió el chico cabizbajo.

-No digas eso, ¡ven! – Finalizaba la chica mientras tomaba la mano de Luffy y lo llevaba al centro de la pista, en la cual, ya se hallaba un gran grupo de gente.

-¡Y uno, y dos, y un dos tres! – Gritaba el animador de la ceremonia mientras la banda empezaba a tocar y las parejas empezaban a iniciar su baile.

-Mira, pon esta mano aquí – Decía mientras ponía una mano del chico en su cadera – Ahora solo te dejas llevar por la música – Finalizo la chica mientras se movía levemente. Sin embargo, Luffy no respondía.

-Pasa algo malo Luffy – Pregunto la chica nerviosa.

En ese momento su capitán alzo su mirada nuevamente mostrando así un leve color rojo en sus mejillas, acto que por cierto provoco una sonrisa en su navegante.

-¿Así está bien Nami? –Pregunto el chico bastante nervioso mientras daba pasos inseguros.

Nami reía divertida – Así está bien Luffy…así es perfecto para mi – Respondía mientras se acercaba a su pecho.

Poco a poco (y sin que este se diera cuenta) los movimientos de Luffy empezaron a ser más delicados, más seguros de sí mismo. Acto que por cierto alegro a Nami aún más.

Varias canciones sonaron en aquel lugar pero en ningún momento la pareja se separó, estaban sumamente sumergidos en el momento tanto así que bailaron incluso en aquellos leves instantes en los que no había música. No les importaba la mirada de los demás y mucho menos lo que dirían, lo único que les importaba era el calor del otro.

-Esta noche es increíble Luffy – Decía la navegante mientras terminaba de bailar –

-¡Y aún falta más! - Respondía el chico alegre – Vamos, quiero mostrarte algo – Le decía mientras sostenía su mano y la llevaba a las afueras del restaurante.

-Pe...pero, ¿no piensas pagar? – Pregunto la navegante asustada mientras corría a su lado.

-No te preocupes, lo pague todo cuando llegue a esta isla – Decía el chico mientras se alejaban del restaurante.

Tras caminar unos pocos metros finalmente habían llegado al centro de la ciudad, en el cual se encontraba una gigantesca fuente blanca con luces azules a sus costados.

-Aquí es donde quería venir – Decía Luffy.

-Pero, ¿porque querías venir aquí? – Pregunto Nami a su capitán – Aquí no hay nadie.

-Por eso mismo – Respondía el chico – Quiero estar contigo nada más – Concluyo mientras caminaba hacia la fuente y se sentaban al frente de esta, sin percatarse de la sonrisa de su navegante.

El lugar estaba completamente solo pero eso no le importaba a la joven pareja, ambos permanecían con su mirada hacia el frente, enfocada en el distante mar.

-Oye Nami – Decía Luffy mientras miraba a su navegante apoyada en su hombro – Yo quería decirte algo…

-¿Que querías decirme Luffy? – Pregunto la chica mientras observaba a su capitán sumamente interesada.

-Yo…no soy tan inteligente como tú, ni tan apuesto o caballeroso como Sanji o Zoro, pero yo…- Los nervios no le permitían terminar sus palabras…

-Tu qué Luffy? Preguntaba Nami reprimiendo sus ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo en ese mismo instante, necesitaba oírlo de sus labios.

-Yo...te quiero Nami! – Dijo el capitán finalmente. – Y t...- Se vio interrumpido por un beso de su navegante.

-Yo también te quiero Luffy – Respondía Nami mientras lo besaba nuevamente, un beso algo inexperto, pero cargando de tantas sensaciones y de tanta calidez que sería recordado para siempre por la feliz pareja.

Y así, en este lugar tan alejado de todos, fue donde esa pareja permanecía abrazada. La calor de ambos distanciaba el frio de la noche y hacia crecer aquel sentimiento de unión, mientras los hilos de esta nueva relación por fin empezaban a tejerse.

* * *

 **Y así termina este fic! La verdad estoy muy alegre con esta historia y con la aceptación que tuvo de parte suya. Muchas gracias por leerla y por apoyarme a seguir escribiendo.**

 **Como siempre pueden dejar sus dudas o comentarios, yo los responderé ya sea por mensaje privado o en el próximo fic. (Que aún no sé cuándo subiré), pero de que lo hare, lo hare!**

 **Nos vemos próximamente y felices fiestas!**


End file.
